


I can't see me loving nobody but you

by Sadza_Franks_the_magical_panda



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Louis, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mummy Harry, Omega Harry, Parents Larry, Pregnant Harry, Shmoop, So fluffy you're gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadza_Franks_the_magical_panda/pseuds/Sadza_Franks_the_magical_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Louis and his pregnant mate, Harry, and their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't see me loving nobody but you

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyy there's not enough Mummy!harry on this site so. I also own one direction. Suck my dick, Modest.

Louis awoke to nothing. Usually there's a tall, loud, gorgeously pregnant, snoring omega under his arm. He opened his eyes to the white ceiling. "Harry?" He called in the empty master bedroom. 

"In here!" He heard his lovely omega call from the kitchen. Louis walked into the kitchen and was met with a sight that made his heart flutter. "Daddy!" His 18 month little monster, Toby, called. 

"What are you two," he ticked Toby in his high chair. "Doing in here?" Harry looked from where the stove was at Louis staring fondly. "What?" The omega looked down at his old nightgown. "Nothing, love. Just always fall right back in love whenever I see you." His alpha looked at him, his 7 months pregnant omega. Gorgeous. "Oi, you!" Harry walked over ignoring the "Mummy!" that Toby exclaimed. 

He walked over to Louis, put his hands on his taller alpha's chest, and kissed him soundly. "Mmmmm." Louis sighed contently. "I love you." He nuzzled his omega's neck on the mating spot. Harry giggled. "I love you too!" "I love mummy and daddy!" Toby exclaimed. 

Louis and Harry chuckled. "How's this one doing?" He crouched to Harry's tummy. "Hey, Baby! This is daddy. I just wanted you to know that I love you so much!" Louis heard a sniffle. "Aw, lovie don't cry!" Tears were pouring out of Harry's eyes. "I-I just love you so much too! A-And I just burnt my eggs!" Louis chuckled. "Well, love. We can make you some more eggs, while you sit down." He put his hands on his thinner mates shoulders. 

"But, can't I stay here with you? The baby would miss you..." Harry fluttered his eyelashes. "Ugh!" Louis' biggest weakness was bringing up his children, born or unborn. "Yes, but I'll have you know you just cheated." He grabbed one of his mate's round cheeks in his massive hand. "Louis!" The omega slapped Louis' hand away. "The baby!" He pointed to Toby, who was obliviously eating his apple sauce. Harry picked his adorable baby up. 

"Mummy!" Toby loved his mummy. "Yes, sweet boy?" Louis looked at his son and pregnant mate fondly again. Harry was such a Mum. Even when they had been just friends, before they both presented, Harry was always the nurturing type. 

"Park!" Toby bounced in Harry's arms. "You want to go to the park? Is that it, love bug?" Louis took Toby from Harry's arms. "Well, if we're going to the park, then we need to finish breakfast!"

After the small family finished their meal they got dressed and prepared to leave for the park. "Alright, baby boy!" Harry picked up his son. "Let's get you in your car seat!" They walked out to the Range Rover holding hands. "Hmmm, I wonder where Daddy's gone?" Harry hadn't seen Louis since they got dressed for the park. "Coming, love!" Louis bolted out the door, careful not to let their cat, Darling, out. 

"What took you so long?" Harry didn't know, but this day was their 20 year anniversary of when they first met. "Oh!" Louis looked like he had been caught in the cookie jar. "Nothing! Nothing, Love! Just couldn't find me shoes!" Harry was still skeptical, but didn't ask any more questions. "Oh. Alright, well, let's get going then." 

They drove to the park and walked to the small playground. "Wanna swing, Mummy." Toby mumbled into Harry's neck. "Alright my boy!" Louis scooped Toby up and swung his upside-down, causing him to giggle. "Let's go swing, shall we!" Harry watched as his alpha took his little boy. Louis was such a good Daddy. "Love?" Louis called from the swing set. "Can you come over here for a second?" Harry waddled over to his mate and son. "Yeah, what is it Lou?" Louis had that nervous look again. "Well, honey, I wanted to give you something." Louis opened a velvet black box from his pocket. Inside was a beautiful locket with a 'h+l' on the outside. "Today is our 20th anniversary of knowing eachother. And I just wanted to tell you that each and every day of my life knowing you, has been filled with love. Harry, you are my sun, my moon, my stars, and my world. And I'll love you until the end." Harry was almost bawling my now, tears streaming down his face. "L-Lou! That was so sweet! And so cheesy!" Louis laughed and pulled his son and gorgeous omega into a hug. "But it's all true."


End file.
